


Reaping the Benefits

by lovemelizards (tomfics)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (tinsnip), Bottom Elim Garak, Cardassian Anatomy, M/M, Pass the fic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/lovemelizards
Summary: A continuation of Mystery Solved by StellaRivers, wich is a continuation of Distance Relationship by CopperBeech, which is a continuation of Little Mysteries by Sapphose.Julian put the vibrator to good use teasing Garak during the day and now they can have fun together. A.k.a: Garak is horny after being teased and Julian's shift has finally ended.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: Pass the Vibrator





	Reaping the Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/gifts), [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/gifts), [StellaRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mystery Solved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065448) by [StellaRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers). 



> Read the fic that started it all [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041067) and follow the trail back!

Julian was feeling quite proud of himself for figuring out the device and using it so thoroughly — he had been teasing Garak mercilessly all day. He wondered if there was going to be some payback because he had gone ham with the remote once he knew Garak had closed shop. It wouldn’t do to torture him too much while he was still open for business and dealing with possible customers but afterwards? It was fair game.

He half-wondered if Garak had given up and removed it already, although, knowing him, he wouldn’t back out from a challenge that easily especially with how good it should be feeling. Or so he thought. During his shift he had to stop his mind from wondering too much about how his lover was faring one too many times before he were caught embarrassingly tenting his uniform.

With a bounce in his step, he made his way to his quarters where he found Garak sitting at the sofa and looking worse for wear. He was sitting with his legs tightly pressed together and there was a dangerous stare aimed his way. The Chufa was tinted a vibrant blue, like a beacon, catching Julian’s eyes immediately and making him smile internally.  
  
“Hello.” Julian greeted easily, palming the device in his pocket, and checking that it was still there.  
  
“If you think you can tease me like that all day you have something com mm-m— oh!” Julian re-activated the device, choosing the continuous pulsations and Garak flashed his neck as his head bent back against the sofa, his hand gripping tightly at the armrest. He was at his limit, he was wet and aching and he _needed_ release. It didn’t help that Julian had found the intensity dial and had amped it up a couple of hours ago.  
  
Julian threw his jacket onto the table and slowly approached Garak with a mischievous smile. He lowered the intensity, changing it into alternating pulses. Garak slumped, eyes closed and chest heaving.  
  
“Do you want some help with your little problem?” Julian asked lightly, loving that he was the one in charge and mercilessly teasing for a change.  
  
Garak simply glowered at him, lips tightly shut. Julian approached him and leaned a hand down to touch Garak’s crotch over the fabric of his pants. From this close he could hear and feel the gentle vibrations but most importantly he could feel how slick and wet Garak was, the fabric completely soaked through and darkened. “I wonder how many times you’ve come…” He said, gently rubbing and making Garak raise his hips slightly, wanting more.  
  
“Let me take care of you...” Julian whispered against Garak’s ear pressing a kiss against pliable lips before helping him up on trembling legs. He led him to bed where Garak flopped down with a sigh and let Julian do all the work of undressing him.  
  
Julian laid soft loving kisses on Garak’s skin and ridges as he divested the man from his many layers of thermal clothing. He purposefully took his time knowing that was the last thing Garak wanted, but something he usually insisted as a primordial part of lovemaking — and that usually drove Julian insane. Garak was so out of it that he didn’t utter one prickly comment on how Julian was treating his clothing as he removed them.  
  
With a smile he undid Garak’s trousers and shimmied them down, leaving Garak naked in all his glory. He stopped to caress all the lovely ridges and scales on Garak’s hips and legs that were now bared to him, being rewarded with a frustrated groan. The stimulation to his ridges were both delicious and barely enough.

“Julian!” He growled.

With a soft chuckle, Julian made quick work of his own clothing before settling on his knees between Garak’s legs. He lifted them both so they were bent, and he could see the mess he had caused, the glistening between grey thighs; the transparent liquid thick and shiny like the sweetest syrup begging to be tasted. His ridges a deep charcoal tinted with blue. The sight was mouth-watering.  
  
He dipped his fingers between the swollen ridges of Garak’s ajan and pressed gently, caressing up and down the sensitive scales on either side of the slit. Earning himself only a soft sigh he grabbed the control remote again and upped it two levels, maintaining the constant vibrations. Garak had substantially calmed down and that wouldn’t do, but almost immediately Garak cried out, gripping at the soft pillow under his head.

Julian smiled, usually Garak was more controlling of the sounds he made, but it seemed he was beyond caring, and oh, how he wanted to hear _more._  
  
“Julian...” Garak whispered, shivering as Julian calmly pressed burning lips to the smooth inner Cardassian thighs, trailing them down and sucking as his fingers continued their work. “Ju….” Garak stopped himself, refusing to beg. But, oh, he could feel the words wanting to form and spill from his lips. He just needed some form of relief, _anything_.

Julian’s fingers slipped inside Garak’s ajan easily, finding the head of his prUt leaking eagerly. He caressed down the smooth length, feeling the vibrations reverberating against his own fingers. He changed the setting again — deep and strong vibrations making the walls of Garak’s ajan contract in rhythm. He twisted his fingers until he found the warmed ball on the bottom of the vibrating ring being squeezed by Garak’s muscles, stopping him from everting. He added to the sensations as he rolled his fingers around, pressing against the sensitive walls and immediately making more liquid gush out.

Garak gasped.

Growing impatient, and hard, Julian removed his fingers, obscenely sucking them clean before moving closer, hands grasping thick thighs. Garak’s legs immediately wrapped around Julian’s back and pulled him closer.

“Shh…” Julian soothingly caressed Garak’s side, carefully aligning himself inches away from the needy entrance, then plunging in to the hilt. They both cried out in unison.

Garak arched his back at the welcomed intrusion; Julian’s warm thick cock spreading him and making him feel deliciously full. A couple more deep thrusts and he was crying out earnestly, liquid gushing inside and all-around Julian’s cock.

Julian stilled, hands dropping to clutch at the bedding as he closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. “Fuck…” He muttered, he had hit the little ball attachment with the head of his cock and the vibrations were traveling down overwhelmingly. Add to that the way Garak seemed to be squeezing him in waves, and it was all just too damn much. He wasn’t going to last.

Noticing the impatience from his lover he started moving, pounding hard into Garak. Both of them moving frantically, searching for release. Every slam against Garak’s swollen ajan causing shocks of pleasure to run through his body and pool on his Chula.

“I can’t- I can’t…” Julian cried out not a minute after, coming. “Oh, stars”. He collapsed on top of Garak, panting. After a moment, catching his breath, he lifted himself up to look down at his lover who looked completely dishevelled, all his ridges still flushed deeply.

The vibrations still going, Julian pulled out his overly sensitive cock, grabbing the remote and shutting it off. With muscles relaxed, Garak finally everted, his prUt and the little ball both emerging out with a wet, slick sound. Julian removed the silicone band that had been nestled tightly on the base against Garak’s irllun and stopping him from fully reaching release. He barely wrapped his hand around the base of Garak’s prUt before the Cardassian’s body is tensing, hips arching. Garak came with a hoarse cry, body twisting until every drop is spent. His taut body relaxed, and he melted back into bed completely exhausted.

Julian placed a loving kiss to Garak’s chufa and got up. He returned with a moist warm towel that he ran gently between Garak’s legs and up his stomach. Throwing the towel to the side, Julian lay down besides him and pulled the cover over them before pulling Garak into his arms. Utterly spent, Garak let Julian manoeuvre him.

“Well played my dear, but I’m gonna need that remote back indefinitely.” Garak grumbled from where he had nuzzled himself into the crook of Julian’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to pick this up and write about Garak's retaliation? Julian needs to suffer a bit of his own medicine *wink wink*
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!  
> Be nice, it's been years since I've written smut and my first time dealing with Cardassian biology!  
> Find me on tumblr at [lovemelizards](https://lovemelizards.tumblr.com/). I post garashir art!


End file.
